


you can do better than me (I can't do better than you)

by meretricula



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of dares and Playstation gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can do better than me (I can't do better than you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechaieh (ribbons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/gifts).



> this is the filthiest thing I have _ever written_, far outstripping the last benchmark (which was also tennis rps, for what it's worth). wtf, self. for [](http://bronze-ribbons.livejournal.com/profile)[**bronze_ribbons**](http://bronze-ribbons.livejournal.com/), who asked for the Armada, strawberries, and balsamic vinegar. hope you like it! this takes place sometime in 2005, so Rafa is 19, David is 23 and Feli is 24 - all fine legal ages for the activities they're engaging in. (so going to hell.)

"I miss Carlos," Rafa declared, glaring at Feli and David indiscriminately. "_Carlos_ wouldn't make me."

Feli just nodded in the way he did when he wasn't really listening but was pretending he cared, and kept on digging through his ridiculous man-purse. David snorted. "Okay, first of all, Carlos spoils you _rotten_, I don't want to hear about what Carlos would do. And secondly Carlos absolutely _would_. Now untwist your panties and man up, you lost that game fair and square."

"Unless you want to take the forfeit?" Feli offered. "I have the vinegar and the shot glasses in my room. Oh! Found it."

Rafa's face twisted involuntarily at the thought of _drinking_ \- no. This was bad, but not that bad. "Okay, fine, give it to me." Feli handed over the tube of lip gloss. Rafa stared at it. The label was pink and glittery. "Where did you even come up with this?"

"I don't know, Feli just had it," David said absently.

"So you can put it on and Fer can pretend you're one of his _girlfriends_?" Rafa asked meanly. Feli's eyes widened in surprise and maybe a little hurt - only for a split second, but long enough that Rafa's feeling of petty satisfaction was immediately overwhelmed by guilt.

"Maybe I make _him_ wear it when he sucks my cock," Feli replied. "Does that shock you, Rafito?" He didn't meet Rafa's eyes, just looked away and busied himself with setting up another round on the Playstation.

"Knock it off," David said in slangy Valencia Catalan, too fast for Feli to understand. "It's not his fault you're on the rag. Now quit stalling," he added, in Spanish.

Rafa unscrewed the top of the lip gloss and looked at it. It was... shiny, he guessed, and it looked kind of gross. He'd seen his sister put on makeup before, so he sort of vaguely knew what to do with it: he put some on his finger, smeared it on his mouth. It was better than doing shots of vinegar, at least. He wiped his hand on his shorts, but his finger still felt sticky. "I get to pick the next penalty," he said.

"Okay, okay," David said, willing to placate him. Feli finished messing around with the Playstation and moved back to the couch. He sat down on David's other side, and picked up his beer. Feli's coach let him get away with _everything_, Rafa thought, half-envious; he even smoked sometimes. Toni would kill him with a tennis racket if he ever even _thought_ about picking up a cigarette. Sometimes he was surprised Toni let him hang out with Feli and Fer and David and Carlos, outside of practice. But then, when _he'd_ tried to take a beer, Feli had slapped his hand away and David had said, "Not during a tournament, Rafa," so there was really nothing for Toni to worry about, after all.

"Whenever you're ready, Feliciano," David said, like he was teasing, like there was a joke between them that Rafa didn't get. He scrunched himself up at the end of the couch and watched them play, upset without knowing why. He knew David was right, and it wasn't fair to take it out on Feli, but he felt weird sometimes, and itchy, like his skin didn't fit right anymore. There was Xisca, or at least according to Maribel there was Xisca, and that was okay - Xisca was beautiful, and smart, and pretty much perfect, as far as girlfriends went - but Xisca wasn't _there_, on tour with him. Lately he'd been thinking about Roger, and the way his stomach sometimes felt funny when he looked at Roger: not just when he was playing, because that was normal, of course, everybody liked watching Roger play, but when he took off his shirt to practice, or when he was changing in the locker room. That wasn't normal. Rafa knew they weren't supposed to watch each other get dressed.

And Carlos wasn't there, which might have been okay, maybe, except Feli had his stupid _thing_ with Fernando now, so he didn't have Carlos _or_ Feli, and he _wanted_ them: he wanted them to pay attention to him and ruffle his hair and let him cling until he felt better. David was probably right about that, too, Carlos really spoiled him, but Rafa _liked_ being spoiled.

Feli was winning, which wasn't a big surprise; Feli was really good at this game. He was nice about it, though, and he usually picked easy penalties. Rafa was still mad at David for the lip gloss, so when David lost, he named his penalty, already smugly contemplating the look on David's face when he had to take the forfeit: "Kiss Feli."

David just gave him a kind of weird look, which he wasn't expecting, and then shrugged and said, "Okay," which he _really_ wasn't expecting, and climbed straight into Feli's lap, straddling his thighs. Rafa stared, and David leaned in, and pressed his mouth to Feli's.

That wasn't the end of it, either. David was licking his way into Feli's mouth, hot and wet and fearless, one hand tangled in Feli's hair. Rafa could see their tongues sliding together when David shifted for a moment, and his own flickered out reflexively, before he remembered the gloss on his mouth. It tasted like strawberries, and plastic.

His stomach felt _really_ weird now, and he couldn't look away: Feli was getting into it, making these breathy little noises against David's mouth, holding him tightly by the hips. He'd never thought about David like that before, like someone who could make Feli moan just by kissing him. David was small and fierce and also kind of shy, most of the time, but apparently he was just the right size to fit into Feli's lap, and he definitely wasn't shy with Feli. Feli's hands were terrifyingly, arousingly huge around his waist.

Finally David pressed one last, little kiss to the corner of Feli's mouth and sat back. Rafa could see his erection outlined by his shorts, and Feli's pushing against the fly of his designer jeans. He honestly wasn't sure for a moment whether he was turned on or nauseous. Feli had turned his head to look at him, still holding David in his lap. "Can I - ?" Rafa blurted, before he even knew he wanted to say anything, and the tension he hadn't realized was in Feli's expression relaxed.

"How could anyone say no to that face?" he teased, and maybe under other circumstances Rafa would have gotten mad - he _hated_ how babyish his face was, he _hated_ when the other players made fun of it - but right now all he cared about was that Feli was saying yes, Feli was saying it was okay. He crawled across the couch and sat up on his knees next to Feli and kissed him, and it didn't matter that David was six inches away with Feli's left arm around his waist, because Feli's mouth was hot and slick and _so good_, and his hand was cupping Rafa's cheek, and this, _this_ was what that funny feeling in his stomach was for, wanting this, Rafa had wanted this all along and he'd never known, but God, he'd never wanted anything this much, it was winning Wimbledon and hugging Roger at the net afterwards rolled into one.

"Shh, shh," Feli murmured into his mouth, and Rafa realized the whimpering noise he'd been hearing was coming from _him_. He pulled back, and stroked Rafa's face so gently it was almost frightening. "It's okay, baby, we're gonna take care of you."

Feli leaned back against the couch, and David kissed Rafa, harder than Feli had. He bit Rafa's lower lip, and then sucked on it when Rafa made an indignant little yelp. He was already sliding a hand up Rafa's back, under his shirt, when he pulled away. "Is this okay?" he asked. The calluses on his palm felt rough and wonderful on Rafa's skin. He nodded, because he didn't quite trust himself to speak.

"If you don't like anything, tell us," Feli ordered him, looking serious. "I mean it," he added, and then he lifted Rafa's shirt over his head and started kissing down his throat. David was unbuttoning Feli's shirt (because of course Feli was wearing a nice shirt with buttons on it to hang out playing Playstation, instead of a T-shirt like a normal person), looking very intent on the tiny fasteners, and when he he got to the bottom he kept going and undid Feli's fly.

Feli wasn't wearing any underwear. Rafa wasn't really sure why he was surprised. Feli was kissing his shoulder and rubbing his back like he was trying to calm him down, and Rafa was staring, fascinated, at his dick, red and stark against the dark blue wash of his jeans. He'd seen more of Feli than this - they'd shared a lot of showers and locker rooms - but he'd never seen Feli hard before. He'd never seen anyone but himself hard before, outside of porn. "Feli," he said, a little desperately, and pulled Feli's head up so he would kiss him again. David slid off Feli's lap, down to the floor, spread Feli's thighs apart so he could kneel between them and then bent forward and put Feli's cock in his mouth. Feli moaned, still kissing Rafa, still petting his back like there was any chance of his being calm when David was _giving Feli a blowjob right in front of him_, Jesus. "Is he good?" he asked, panting. "Is David good at giving head?"

David did something that made his cheeks go hollow for a moment and Feli shudder all over, and then sat back, letting Feli's dick bob wet and shiny in the air. "Not as good as Feli," he said, and suddenly, Rafa could believe him. "Feli was born to suck cock. Look at those lips." Rafa did. Then he imagined them around his cock, like David's had been around Feli's a second ago. Mother of God.

"Would you like that, Rafa?" David continued. "Want Feli to suck you off?" and _yes_, like there was any other possible answer to that question, _yes_, he nodded frantically. "Here, switch with me," David said to Feli, climbing back on the couch as Feli dropped gracefully to the floor. He kissed Rafa, and he tasted a little funny, sort of like come and a bit like the fake strawberry flavor of the lip gloss he'd kissed off Rafa's lips, and it was still amazing. Rafa sucked on David's tongue, wanting more, and then the world went white for a second and nothing else mattered, because Feli had pulled his shorts and underwear down to his ankles and swallowed his cock whole.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Rafa realized he was repeating, over and over, incapable of doing anything else.

"It's okay, baby," David said, holding him tight and anchoring him down when he wanted to arch up into Feli's mouth, pressing butterfly-light kisses across his cheeks, his forehead, into his hair. "It's okay, I've got you, little one, you can let go."

Rafa's hands were clenched painfully tight in David's shirt. Slowly he relaxed them, wound his arms around David's chest instead and pressed his face into the curve of his neck. "David, David, Feli, oh my god, please, Feli," he heard himself moaning distantly, feeling like he'd been split into two people, one who was sitting on the couch with David getting his cock sucked and one who was floating above observing it all. Then Feli did something with his tongue against the underside of his dick and he fell back into his body, still babbling incoherently into David's skin. He could only feel things in bits and pieces, almost everything else wiped out by _his cock in Feli's mouth_: Feli's hands, warm and firm on his thighs, David's comforting grip on the back on his neck, the taste of salt under his tongue, the press of David's lips against the top of his head. It was so good, so scarily good, and Rafa thought he would have flown to pieces if David hadn't been right there, holding him together.

"Let go, Rafa, you can let go," David was murmuring into his hair, and it took Rafa a minute to piece together what he meant - not let go of David, who was still cradling him in his arms like something fragile, _let go_ \- he turned his head and looked down, as Feli slid his mouth back wetly to suck hard on the head of his dick, and then took it all again, swallowing convulsively, and that was it, Rafa let go, he was gone and his vision grayed out under waves of heat and pleasure.

When he came back down and his eyes would focus right again, David was on the floor with Feli. They were making out, slow and sloppy, and Rafa felt a little curl of warmth in his stomach, even though he'd just come. Feli still had an arm over his legs; he was stroking his inner thigh, soothingly and almost absent-mindedly. "Feli," Rafa said, voice raw; he wanted - he didn't _know_ what he wanted, and then Feli looked up at him, and that, he wanted _that_, he wanted Feli to always look at him like that, like he was the center of Feli's entire universe. Feli pushed himself up and settled beside Rafa on the couch, his hand moving automatically to cup Rafa's chin.

"Are you okay?" he asked, very seriously. Rafa stared at him - was he _okay_, what the hell kind of question was that - and then realized that Feli was honestly worried, which was stupid, and also just like him.

"Kiss me," Rafa demanded, because he could do that, but there was no way he could explain that his state after getting a brain-melting blowjob was nowhere near "okay". Feli did, very softly. Rafa could taste his own come in Feli's mouth, and maybe it should have been gross, but it was hotter than anything he'd ever imagined.

David had gotten Feli's shirt off, but his jeans were only pulled down to his thighs, his cock still hard and dark against his stomach. Rafa reached out to touch it, almost curious, and Feli's breath hissed out between his teeth. "Oh, Jesus, Rafa, don't - not yet, okay? Not yet. Come on, we're going to take a shower."

Rafa blinked at him, but if Feli wanted a shower, okay, fine, they'd take a shower. David stood up and pulled off his T-shirt, because somehow he'd gotten through the entire encounter on the couch fully clothed, and it was weird: Rafa had seen David naked dozens of times and never given it a second thought, but now just the flex of bare muscle in his arms and chest was turning him on. "Feli," David said, low and purposeful, and Feli was on his feet stripping off his jeans immediately. Rafa kicked off his shorts and moved to kiss David, because he could.

Standing up, Rafa had the advantage over David, but it didn't seem to matter: David controlled the kiss like he'd controlled everything else so far, holding Rafa still with a hand on the back of the neck and pressing into his mouth with casual confidence. Feli made a weird noise, watching them, almost like he was choking; David pulled away and looked at Feli over Rafa's shoulder while he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Shower?" He didn't wait for a reply, just headed in the direction of the bathroom as though he had no doubt that they would follow him. Feli did, and Rafa followed Feli, grabbing his hand, partly for possession and partly for reassurance. It was just David, but even so, Feli was special and Feli was _his_. Feli squeezed his hand, but he didn't say anything.

David had already turned on the shower and was taking off his shorts, and Rafa stared, a little mesmerized, at his dick. David was hard, and a lot bigger than when he was running naked around the locker room - bigger than Rafa, or Feli, even. "Problem, Rafa?" he asked, smiling.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Rafa blurted. He'd never thought of it before, really, aside from dirty jokes and the kind of porn he didn't watch, but suddenly he thought maybe he wanted that: David's cock inside him, or Feli's, it didn't really matter, hot and hard and pressing everything else away for a while.

Rafa followed David's gaze to Feli, who was biting his lip. "Not during a tournament," David said, like Rafa had asked nothing more than important than whether he could have a beer. "Don't worry," he added, sliding a hand into Rafa's hair and pulling him down so they were eye to eye, mouth to mouth, "we have other plans for you." The kiss was brief, but Rafa could feel David's hard-on pressing up against his skin, and he was starting to get hard again by the time it was over.

Feli bundled Rafa into the shower; David sat on the lip of the enormous tub, apparently content to watch and unconcerned about the water starting to puddle on the floor. The shower was hotter than Rafa usually liked it, but he had other things to think about: Feli's complexion flushing bright pink from the heat, David's expression as he lazily stroked his own cock, the feel of the washcloth Feli was rubbing over his hyper-sensitive skin. "Motherfucker," Rafa whispered reverently as Feli dropped to his knees to wash his legs, his cock twitching at the sight. Feli smiled up at him, teasing, and pressed a quick kiss like a promise to the head of his dick before starting with his feet. He was completely hard by the time Feli got to his knees, and less than appreciative when he stopped to rinse the washcloth and squeeze out more shower gel. "Feli, _please_," Rafa whined.

"Be patient," Feli said mildly, and was deliberately, torturously slow about soaping up Rafa's thighs before moving on to his balls. He wasn't particularly gentle.

"Jesus!" Rafa hissed.

"Turn around," Feli said, ignoring his outburst. Rafa obeyed blindly, and yelped again when Feli parted his asscheeks and washed _there_, too. David was still watching, hand moving slowly up and down his cock. Rafa met his eyes and was a little shocked by the heat in his gaze.

"Done yet?" David asked, deceptively tranquil.

Feli was still holding Rafa open, letting the warm water wash the soap down his thighs. "If you want to wash his hair," he said, and got to his feet. David stepped into the shower, which now felt almost claustrophobically small, and started working shampoo into Rafa's hair while Feli scrubbed himself off, quickly and efficiently. Rafa followed the washcloth with his eyes, but Feli didn't linger anywhere - not his nipples, not even his dick, though he'd been hard for so long it had to be almost painful.

"Close your eyes, little one," David murmured, and pushed him under the spray. Rafa scrunched up his nose - he didn't like the diminutive, and anyway David was smaller than he was - but he did as he was told, and let David rinse the shampoo out.

Feli turned off the shower, and he had a towel for Rafa when he climbed out of the tub. The sudden silence made Rafa a little anxious; he moved so close to Feli that he could barely get the cloth around his front, wanting some kind of reassurance but not knowing how to ask. David pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, almost in passing, as he stepped around them and grabbed a towel for himself, and Rafa felt brave enough to nuzzle up to Feli's mouth. Feli responded immediately, and it occurred to Rafa that maybe Feli was nervous too. He dismissed the thought almost immediately, distracted by the slick slide of Feli's tongue into his mouth: Feli clearly knew what he was doing.

David slapped Rafa's ass and snapped him back to reality before he could get too deep into the kiss. "You'll be more comfortable in a bed," he said, grinning when Rafa turned to him with a slightly dazed expression. "Trust me."

Rafa wasn't sure he understood what was going to happen next, but he did trust David, and Feli would be there, anyway, so he followed David into the bedroom. Feli settled on the bed immediately, sitting cross-legged with his back up against the headboard. Rafa started to go to sit with him, but David caught his arm and held him back. "Let me," he said. Let him _what_, Rafa wanted to say, he _was_ letting him -

David took the towel that was wrapped around Rafa's hips and spread it on the bed, and then pushed Rafa down, so he was lying on his stomach in the middle of the king-size hotel bed, chin propped up in his hands. He could put his head in Feli's lap, if he wanted, rest his cheek on Feli's muscled thigh where the tan faded to white. Feli's dick was pretty much at eye-level.

"It's fine if you don't like it," Feli said gently, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Some people don't. We won't mind, just tell me."

"Okay," Rafa said, hopelessly turned on and still confused. David had _said_ he wasn't going to fuck him, so he really didn't know what was going on. David's hands were running over the backs up his thighs, warm and callused; the towel was rough against his bare cock, and he pressed his hips down, desperate enough for the friction not to care that he was humping the mattress like a pathetic teenager jerking off alone.

"Not yet," David said, and slid his hands under Rafa's stomach, urging him up on all fours. Rafa twisted his head around to glare at him, frustrated - he wanted to _come_, his cock ached like a motherfucker - and was shocked out of his annoyance when David put his hands on the cheeks of his ass, spread them apart, and stuck his _tongue_ in.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Rafa choked.

"Rafa?" Feli asked quickly. David paused.

"For fuck's sake, I didn't say _stop_," he snapped, and he could _feel_ David laughing against the curve of his ass as he licked his way inside again. It felt - Rafa didn't know what it felt like, he had nothing to compare it to, but it was warm and messy and made his cock throb when David pulled him farther apart and drove his tongue in deeper. He closed his eyes against another sharp wave of arousal - he hadn't thought it was _possible_ to be more turned on, but apparently he was wrong - and when he opened them the first thing he saw was Feli's cock, hard and neglected and leaking pre-come onto Feli's stomach. Feli was watching him in total silence, eyes huge and pupils completely blown. "Feli," he groaned, and leaned down to take the head of Feli's dick in his mouth.

"Rafa, oh my god, Rafa," Feli said, his hands coming up immediately to cradle Rafa's face. "You don't have to - "

Rafa slid down just a little, sucking harder, before drawing back with a wet _pop_. "I want to," he said recklessly. "I just - Feli, you have to tell me what to do."

"Jesus Christ, I can't - you have no idea what you look like, motherfuck, you couldn't be hotter if you tried," Feli muttered, pulling Rafa up into a messy, spit-laden kiss. "Okay," he said, calmer, when he drew back, his mouth shiny with saliva. "Okay, you were doing fine, just be careful not to take too much, and don't use your teeth, that really kills the mood."

Rafa nodded, tried not to whimper when David started licking at the skin behind his balls, and bent his head down to try again. "Good, you're doing so good, baby, that's right," Feli murmured, stroking one hand through his hair. "Do you think you can take some more?" Rafa tried, felt the head of Feli's cock brush against the back of his tongue, and started to gag. He pulled back immediately, flushing. This was nowhere near as easy as Feli had made it look. "That's fine, baby, don't worry about it, here," Feli reassured him, and put Rafa's right hand on his dick. "Like you'd do yourself, that's right, oh, god," he moaned, letting his head fall back against the wall. Rafa watched him from underneath his lashes as he jerked him off, licking delicately at the head of his cock. David had stopped tonguing him, and he sort of wanted to ask why, but before he could think of a way to indicate that without taking his mouth off Feli's dick, he smelled the inexplicably familiar scent of artificial strawberries, and David started pressing into his ass with something slick and harder than his tongue.

"Did you just put _lip gloss_ in my _ass_?" Rafa demanded indignantly, jerking his head back. Feli made an inarticulate, desperate noise, and he immediately licked a long stripe up his shaft, repentant.

"You'll thank me in a minute," David said calmly, and then his finger pressed against something inside Rafa, and it was better than anything he'd ever felt, holy mother of _god_.

"Oh," Rafa said in a very small voice, because if he didn't say something he thought he was going to scream.

"Told you so," David said smugly, and rubbed against that spot again. Feli was shaking under him, his thighs quivering and tense against the need to thrust up, and Rafa determinedly braced himself against another paralyzing wave of sensation and sucked hard on as much of Feli's cock as he could manage. Feli made this weird, choked-off gasp and yanked Rafa's head back, and splattered his mouth and chin and throat when he came, which was, Rafa thought philosophically, better than getting it in the eye.

He didn't think about it long, because Feli was kissing him as soon as his eyes came back into focus, and David was still rubbing inside him over and over again, and he'd started jacking him off, rough and fast. Rafa made several embarrassingly loud, high-pitched noises and came.

He landed face-down in Feli's lap when he collapsed, so he couldn't see David, but he heard him crawl up the bed beside Feli, the wet sounds as they kissed, the _shush-shush_ of skin on skin as Feli brought him off. Rafa finally cracked an eye open and turned his head to look over at David, which almost took more energy than he had, so he did see him flop down next to Feli with an unbelievably wide, stupid grin. "Thanks, Feli," David yawned, and patted Rafa on the ass, which he figured was probably supposed to be a gesture of gratitude, too. He rolled to his right, so Feli could stretch out his legs, and squirmed around until he was tucked up snug against Feli's side, warm and loose and happy. He flailed around blindly behind himself until he found Feli's hand, grabbed it, and drifted off to sleep.

*

Rafa woke up to a completely dark room and the inexorable summons of his bladder. He slipped out of the bed and found the bathroom in what he thought was pretty close to total silence, but when he finished washing his hands and decided to try and find out what had happened to his shorts, David was waiting for him in the suite's living room. "Sneaking out in the middle of the night?" he asked dryly. He was speaking Catalan again, Rafa registered in the back of his mind.

"I had to piss," he said blankly. "And I don't know where my clothes are."

David's mouth did something weird, twisted into a shape Rafa didn't know. "Here," he said, and threw Rafa's shorts at him.

"Thanks." Rafa pulled them on, gratefully. He was a little cold, and it was giving him a strange sense of vertigo to be standing around stark naked, talking to David: he'd known David for years, they played together, trained together, spoke Catalan together when they wanted to piss off Fernando and Feli, but now David had had his tongue up Rafa's ass, and that was definitely uncharted territory.

"Feli thinks you have a problem with him and Fer," David said abruptly.

"Well, I don't," Rafa snapped; David just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Rafa scowled. "Fer's a dirty skank," he muttered resentfully. "Feli could do better."

David looked surprised for a moment, and then sympathetic. "Probably," he agreed. "But give him a little credit. Feli's not really the faithful type, either, and he's really hard to date."

"Everybody loves Feli," Rafa argued.

"Yeah. _Everybody_ loves Feli. Which makes it a little difficult to go out with him, especially when you know you're not even his favorite."

"Feli has a favorite?" Rafa demanded, suddenly so jealous he could barely see. "Who?"

"Don't be stupid, Rafito," David said impatiently, "everyone knows he loves you best. But he does love Fernando, I think. Fer loves him, at least, and he's good for Feli, most of the time." Rafa set his mouth in a mulish line, and David sighed. "Look, Feli thinks you have a problem with him and Fer because you have a problem with him seeing guys. So try a little harder to get along, okay? He's not going to take Feli away from you. Promise."

Rafa didn't say anything. David looked at him for a second, then came over and gave him a tight hug. "It's going to be okay, Rafa. Feli's always going to love you, no matter what. Now go back to bed."

"Okay," Rafa said softly, and followed David back into the bedroom. Feli was starting to sit up, visible in the light let in from the other room.

"Rafa?" he asked sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Rafa said, and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry we woke you up. Go back to sleep."

"'Kay," Feli said, and kissed Rafa's elbow, which was the closest part of him. Rafa curled up next to Feli, his face hidden in the curve of Feli's neck. The last thing he was aware of was David pulling the sheet up over all three of them before he fell asleep.


End file.
